Christmas Night on the Great Sea
by Kaze no Takuto
Summary: It's the holiday season on the pirate ship as Link, Tetra, and her crew celebrate the holidays together. Tetra gets with Link for one of their usual late night rendezvouses, but, with her hero brimming with the Christmas spirit, she gets a lesson from him on the holiday season filled with the strongest passions and the worst of jokes.


After another long, rewarding year of voyaging, the season of Christmas had come even to the ship of the Great Sea pirates. The snow created an unusual environment for sailing in, but the crew embraced it wholeheartedly as a chance to express their true appreciation for the unique little family they had created together. Especially for a pair in the captain's quarters looking to start a different sort of family.

"Well, I certainly see that you're in the holiday spirit," Tetra remarked on Link's choice of wardrobe.

"I certainly am! This time of the year is the best!" Link flaunted his Santa-themed hat and tunic, "It's still not as nice as what you've got on there.

Tetra had gone with a red robe made of shimmering silk. It was the most feminine thing he had ever seen her in since her time as Princess Zelda. She even had a bit of holly in her hair.

"Even you're looking more magical than usual. I love this holiday," he continued.

"You had better," she chided, "We only started these celebrations ever since you came on board."

"And I think that's a shame," he commented, "It's important to have this time to express what those who are close mean to you."

"I'm a pirate, Link," she reminded him, "I just don't get this spirit of giving thing."

"Sure you do," he disagreed, "You just have your own way of showing it."

"I suppose you're right, "she shrugged, "My gift for you is a tad unusual, but you had better get the most out of it."

"Of course, I'd been needing a new shield for a while."

"Oh, that was just the warm-up," she corrected him while fiddling with her robe," Now, we're getting onto the real thing."

"Mind if I unwrap it myself?" he stood before her, "It is the season for it."

"I guess, but be quick about it," she lowered her arms.

Link untied the string around her waist with a grin so the material could slide neatly to the floor. Underneath, he found her barely clothed in one of the sexiest sets of red and green underwear that he had ever seen. Her skin glowed like the finest Christmas tinsel with curves like the traditional bauble.

"I can see that Santa thinks I've been a very good boy this year!" he ran his hands down her sides.

"A bit too good if you ask me," she chided him before being amazed to see the tent that had already developed in his trousers, "So is that a candy cane in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?"

"Words can't describe how festive I'm feeling right now," he bit his lip, "It's like waiting for Grandma to wake up Christmas morning so I can open my presents.."

"I'm ready to share in that Christmas spirit of yours," she responded to his enthusiasm with a push back onto the bed, "but now I'm ready for the stocking-stuffer.

With an eagerness unlike any he had during the rest of the year, Link hurried to undo and remove his pants while Tetra joined him on the mattress. Humming a holiday tune, he gladly pulled out his jolliness from his drawers. It was uncommon for him to take such initiative but his good vibes and her sultry body had him raring to go more than ever, and it made him glad just to get it out from his restrictive confine. Especially since his manhood was sharing in the good tidings as well with a musky, colorful aura that quickly got Tetra rubbing her hands together.

"Here's that candy cane you wanted, jumbo size just for you," Link made a rare joke about his own erection.

"Forget a candy cane. It's the ship Christmas tree!" she grabbed it, "It's got the size and firmness of the tallest evergreen, these veins make for the most beautiful ornaments, and the shiny head makes the perfect star to top it all off."

"With this glowing, red appendage of mine, I guess you could call me Rudolph tonight," he piled on with the puns.

"And you're about to go down in a lot more than just history," she capped it off which got a laugh out of both of them.

"So how are we starting these festivities," he proposed, "Unlike Santa, I'm ready to cum far more than once this year."

"Well, I've got to start by fulfilling my own Christmas promise by finally getting all the way down that chimney of yours," she stated. Her declaration prompted him to get serious for a brief moment.

"Are you really sure you're ready this time. It's like my grandmothers fruitcake. Nobody can finish it in one go."

"If I don't make it down, what right do I have to the cookies and milk waiting at the bottom?"

"Fine, just watch out for teeth, and, if you can't do it, please don't pout or cry." He spread his legs.

While Link was still wary of the rocky relationship his cock had had with her throat before, Tetra declared her intentions by getting her jaw open like Gonzo's did when presented with the Christmas ham. With a lick of her lips and straightening of her neck, she went after his dick with the fury of a scorned Black Friday shopper. Her mouth readily consumed the first half of his rod, prompting a pause for her to savor that unique holiday flavor. His cock roasted against her tongue with the intensity of an open fire, and he already started to squirm like an impatient child waiting to open that one gift he wanted more than anything. Tetra knew this was not going to be enough to make their shared holiday wish come true though, and, with lungs packed full of that extra bit of air she needed, she began her ultimate descent to his fireplace. The head of his penis jumped with jubilation when it felt it push past the roof of her mouth at long last and finally brush the entrance of her throat. Link could see she was still struggling slightly, but her eyes burned as brightly as the most extravagant Christmas lights. Placing her hands around his waist, she made the final shove needed to get her mouth down all the way to the base and warmly nestle her face into his groin. Her last push was so strong and sudden that Link instinctively put a hand on her head. It was an act he would normally consider unthinkable but her face and body showed no intention of pushing him away.

"Tetra... You're really doing it..." he groaned while her suction consumed his entire shaft.

As proud as she now felt of herself, she still needed to remain silent on this night to keep up her work. She took the time to at least get a look at his face during his first full deep-throat before closing her eyes to closing her eyes to focus and thinking of the incoming snowstorm. Having his entire length pulsing into her mouth sent vibrations all the way down to her own empty stocking. Link could even spot his outline bulging from her neck which would've worried him greatly if not for her peaceful expression. All she could think about was getting that load into her belly. With the whole room feeling so delightful and Link raring to go more than ever on this Christmas Eve, Link wasn't even ready to bother dragging this out for her an instead allowed his mind to focus completely on giving her the milk she was thirsting for. This got him to notice that she was actually humming something through his base which really got him going. With a little bit of extra teasing on his testicles, Link happily let it all go and launched several shots of his pearly essences down into her stomach, giving her head a loving stroke with each wave. The feeling of her swallowing every spurt he let out instilled in him a realization of how hard she had worked at this and roaring desire to make her own present just as exceptional.

"Yes, yes!" Tetra pulled back but made sure to squeeze out his remaining few drops while rubbing her satisfied belly, "Those are some top quality chestnuts. Your eggnog is nothing short of the best. Completely intoxicating. I could drink that stuff until I looked like Saint Nick himself."

"That was only a sip of what I have to offer you," Link replied, "Now it's time for my own sleigh ride."

Link's manhood held strong like the sturdiest race horse by not letting his manhood droop a bit after delivering its first load. The message to Tetra was clear and she readied herself for a ride around the world and back.

"So who's riding whom then?" she wondered.

"No matter what you do to me, I will not rest until I've had a chance to drive. Then I can happily make the largest delivery of all," he boldly declared.

"If you're Santa, then I guess I'll have to be your reindeer, won't I?" she quipped. The humor served to keep him from knowing how badly his words and tone had turned her on as she got on all fours, "How about it?"

She waved her rear around to draw him in, but Link had his own ideas of how to handle it.

"But first you have to tell me if you're been naughty or nice this year," he instructed her, "Santa only gives gifts to good little girls."

"You can't be fucking serious," she hissed

"Absolutely," he smacked his penis against her butt, "Do you think bad girls get the extra-long and thick Christmas dick?"

"No, I won't go for this!" she hit her limit on the teasing she would take, "I was born naughty and will always be naughty. I'm the naughtiest girl you'll ever meet. I'm getting' nothing for Christmas because I've been nothing but bad, bad, bad!"

"So be it," he grabbed her hips having gotten the answer he had actually expected, "I guess you'll just have to take a fat, hard lump of coal instead."

With her still holding her ass out, yearning for his cock, Link boarded his sleigh with a mighty heave of his member into her dripping entrance. As much as he was focused on doing this for her, nothing for him matched the happiness he got from joining together with her. He let out a peaceful, relaxed sighed as he ventured further inside, but Tetra wasn't taking it so calmly. His cock burned hotter than ever and his mighty spirit made his dick much harder and rougher than a mere piece of charcoal. She couldn't handle it properly with her loins so worked up like this, and she in turn let out a moan like that of an actual reindeer.

"You really are a naughty girl aren't you?" Link continued to slip and slide his way inside, "No good girl should be wet enough to take a dick this big this easily. You're so bad that it's actually pulling my penis in on its own."

"Yes, I'm naughty and downright indecent," she huffed, "But it's not all my fault. That cock has messed up my insides so bad that now they can't help but immediately shape themselves just for you. Just try and understand that because of you I'll never be able to take any other. Not even the finest holiday dildo can do anything for me now!"

"I'll take full responsibility, don't you worry," he smiled, "Let's see if I can't make this naughty girl a little nicer.

Indeed, her walls anxiously spread and shifted with every move. He even felt her tremble with excitement when he pressed his center against hers upon firmly getting in all the way to the base. With the Christmas energy still enveloping. Link himself needed a moment to savor how toasty and comfortable Tetra's vagina had become for him in the months since his first intrusion. What used to be a stern battle between his hardness and her flexibility now felt as welcoming putting the wrapping on that one special present for that special someone. Not even Tetra could deny the soothing presence Link's manhood carried on this day of giving that made it difficult for her to stop shivering on it. Then in a flash she steeled herself and lifted her head.

"Hey Link," she spoke up.

"Yes Tetra?"

"How do you feel about really making this a white Christmas?" she proposed, "Like a real blizzard, the way only you can."

"As long as I've got you to hold tight," he replied, "I need some way to keep warm."

Link lowered himself to rest himself gently on Tetras back where the two immediately felt a rush of passion from the exchange of their shared heat. True to his word, Link did hold tight as he finally started to move, plowing his way through her flesh and touching her center in a way even she had never felt him do before. It was like a kiss from her cervix to his glans that was already dripping with the warning signs of the in-climate weather to come. Her juicy walls took hold of him like the fluffiest holiday blanket with a resolve to never let him go until he had given her everything. At this close proximity, they could both get a feel for the throbbing in their chests and their loins. With his heart racing, Link suddenly noticed that they were actually doing it right under the mistletoe she had set up in the cabin and the realization only pushed his erection to swell up further with a one of a kind holiday cheer. Tetra's core tingled and clenched down with joy. This was the level of hardness he achieved at the most important moments and the way it now rubbed against her in a way she could only feel when being stretched to the limit. His girth and the atmosphere of all this drove her to the breaking point which had her quivering all over his dick as it was rapidly brewing up its own storm of the century.

"Do it Link!" she cried through her climax! "Let it snow! Turn my insides into your own winter wonderland!"

"Yes! This is my Christmas gift to you!" he announced as they both seriously clamped down on one another, "The white Christmas you've always dreamed of!"

His balls were overcame with a numbing sensation as his dick radiated with power from base to tip. Her cavern gave the top of his shaft a special pinch and that was all Link needed to put the blizzard warning into full effect. Unlike the great storms that start with a mere few flakes though, Link was hammering away at full force from the get-go. His cock was now firing off at maximum capacity with rope after rope of his legendary essence that playfully whirled around Tetra's insides with an epic splash each time, and it only seemed to accelerate with each shot he made. It had a heat that reminded her lower body of the sensation of drinking in a cup of fine hot chocolate and a thickness of the squishiest marshmallow. This sea of white quickly spread to their loins where neither could contain this unique blend of Christmas cheer until it caused them to both collapse completely.

"Gods, I love you so much Tetra!" Link moaned while still managing to push out a few more bursts, "I only hope that I made this Christmas merry for you."

"The merriest I've ever had!" she confirmed in the most sincere voice as she mentally noted the tremendous amount of his fluids overflowing from her crotch, "You've given me a new definition to the idea of Christmas spirit."

"What is it?" he blinked

"Definitely, how else can I explain the fact that you're still hard in there even after what you just unleashed," she noticed his still pounding arousal, "It's great. I love this stupid holiday now!

"Really?"

"Yup, although I'll be expecting this sort of holiday fucking every year from now on!"

"Thanks, but I really meant for that load to be everything I had saved up for Christmas," he admitted, "I never thought I was so pent up."

"Really? Then that settles it."

"What?"

"After that Merry Christmas, you now owe me a happy New Year!" Tetra proclaimed

Tetra's jolt of enthusiasm was enough to get Link down on his back again only now she was hovering above his towering manhood. It continue to twitch and leak with the need to be one with his one true love. With her hands on her thighs she lowered herself onto it like the New Years' ball itself. She took her time on the way down in an erotic countdown until she finally had planted herself fully in his lap.

"Time to get started on my next resolution for New Year's in making you cum before me for once!" she glared down at him.

"No complaints here!" he relaxed, "I hope you don't mind if I make you work for it."

With the mushy portion out of the way and control back where it belonged, Tetra was finally feeling like her true self and was more than ready to let Link bear the brunt of it. She wasted no time getting up to speed and rhythm with the thrusts of her hips, but Link's erection was never something to be trifled with. It went along smoothly for the ride as Link kept a close eye on the way it split her opening with every lunge that she made. He could sense her competitive spirit through the reinvigorated squeezes her walls were making on him, but he was feeling like a new man himself and delight as he heard slight whimpers from her that loudened by the second.

"Come on, Link. No need to waste your mind worrying about my enjoyment," she tantalized him further, "All you need to do is cum for me."

"Your enjoyment is my enjoyment!" he stood firm, "I'm not giving up that easily."

"Good thing I've been practicing a few other special moves then, "she warned him, "I was still working on this, but you're not giving me much of a choice now, are you? Here goes!

Stretching her arms to the side, Tetra's wide hips started to gyrate and twist around him in a maddening sexual dance that she had never demonstrated before. When she truly hit her groove, even her insides started to join in on the fun and began spinning around Link's shaft in an effort to truly ring him out like she had always desired to do. His twitching grew much more violent in retaliation which had her head and hair flailing back in utter bliss. The way he could feel his dick writhing had Link truly in awe of her for the first time.

"Is simply riding my dick that much fun for you?" he finally had to ask.

"You're asking me that now?" she scoffed while continuing to stir him around. " Handling your fat cock is the greatest thrill I have in my life right now. The ultimate challenge for me to overcome. I can finally feel like a true woman when I've got this thing in me like this. It even makes me kind of excited for the time we can finally have a baby together."

This last sentence had an effect on Link that Tetra had never anticipated in the way it got Link's heart pounding in his chest and more blood rushing through his dick than ever. It brought out a sensitivity in him that she had never exposed as he started to really wriggle under her motions as his cock really thrashed about. Though it was unexpected, it was far from something she would come to regret as his balls began frantically scurrying to draw out every single ounce of sperm he had left to prepare one more full size load.

"Fuck yes, fuck yes!" she cursed with glee, "The more I work it, the crazier it gets in return, This is what a real dicking is all about!"

"I can't help it! I just forgot had badly I do want to give you my child!" he confessed

"So that's your true weak-spot, eh?" she taunted, "You want to knock this princess up. Hey, knowing you I bet you've still got a lot of cum left. If you stop struggling and give me what I want perhaps you'll be giving me one more big present."

"Anything, Tetra, anything!" he shouted.

The mental image of his sperm flooding into her womb on this most wonderful of days that had now taken over his brain was too much for him. Her undulating final wore him down and force him to tape into the hidden reserves of his libido. The hero erupted with emotion and bucked his hips to delivering a load as deeply within her as possible with the most sincere of intents. With an inner strength only Link could muster, his seed poured into her with such passion that, despite him technically cumming first, it had her climaxing too before he was completely finished.

"You idiot! Don't do that!" she shuddered in her orgasm, "We've still got a ship to run! I'm not really ready for a baby now! You can't get me pregnant like this!"

"But I sure as hell can try!" he answered at the top of his lungs before thrusting into her for the final blast which had her falling over in ecstasy.

"I hope I didn't just make a huge mistake," she contemplated with her head resting on his shoulder.

"If and when it does happen, I'll never consider it a mistake," Link reassured her, "This season and the coming new year have only reminded how important the bond between me, you, and the crew truly is."

"Fine, but for now we're taking precautions," Tetra concluded, "I'm not ready for maternity leave just yet."

"I'll guess I'll just have to try harder then," he winked like she would often do to him.

"That's what I'm most afraid of," she giggled as they both finally gave in the romantic mood with a long overdue holiday kiss.

"Merry Christmas, Tetra."

"Merry Christmas, Link."

THE END


End file.
